The vision
by Popo123
Summary: Pichu studies a book based on the upcoming tournament. But he has a mysterious vision when he dozes off.


The Vision  
It is now 2 months away until the beginning of the SSB:M tournament. Both Pikachu and Pichu were training hard. The same with other contestants like Jigglypff, Kirby, Ness, Peach, Yoshi, Luigi, and many other heroes and villains around the world! Pichu's training sessions were the same each day, but however, today was going to be a bit different.  
  
"He's 8 minutes late. Where is Ness?" Pikachu said as he was waiting for him in the living room.  
  
"Huh? Ness is coming? But why?" Pichu asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. There's the doorbell. That must he him now." Pikachu said as he opened the door.  
  
"Good morning, Pikachu." Ness said.  
  
"Good morning to you too. Did you bring the book?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Of course. It's in my backpack." Ness said as he came inside and took out what appears to be a large, hardcover book.  
  
"What kind of book is this!?" Pichu exclaimed. He looked at the title.  
  
The Book of Smash.  
  
"This book will help you understand what you will be up against in the tournament. Characters, items, stages, everything. Today you are going to study as much as you can in this book." Pikachu said.  
  
"And don't go to the restricted section of the book." Ness said.  
  
"Are you guys nuts?! There must be at least 300 pages here! And what's the restricted section?" Pichu asked.  
  
"That's not your concern. Don't read it! Ness and I are going to the training room to spar with each other. We'll be back for lunch in 4 hours. You keep reading until then." Pikachu said as he and Ness went to the training room and locked the door.  
  
"At least I get to see what's in store for me in the tournament." Pichu said as he opened the book.  
  
The first few pages contained biographies of all of the characters. After that, he went to the arena section. The arena section included the origins as well as the obstacles of the fighting grounds. He was fascinated when he saw the beautifully colored Fountain of Dreams. Even though he went there just once, it was a sight to behold. Then he saw Peach's Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom. The paragraph next to the picture said that bullet bills bomb themselves toward the castle, then exploding! Then the next page surprised him greatly. The next fighting arena was Ness's hometown. Onett! Cars will try to crash into the fighters. He read about each stage that he had to study. From Green Greens to Pokefloats and many others he didn't even knew existed! Then he went to the item section. Two hours passed as he continued to read. But then he started to get tired and bored. He couldn't read the whole thing in one day! As soon as he turned the page, he fell asleep! Then he started to have another mysterious dream.  
  
He was on the same large, purple platform again. He tried to dream about something else, but he keeps dreaming of the same thing!  
  
"What's going on? What is this place? This wasn't in the book!" Pichu exclaimed. Then out of nowhere, the same white hand appeared in front of him again.  
  
"Who are you? Can you talk? What do you want?" Pichu yelled.  
  
"That is for you to find out!" said a loud, booming voice that came from the hand.  
  
"Pichu! Wake up!" Someone said as everything turned dark like last time and Pichu found himself back in the living room.  
  
"It's about time you woke up." Pikachu said.  
  
"Did you doze off?" Ness asked.  
  
"Oops. Sorry. But I know a lot now." Pichu said.  
  
"Did you look in to the restricted section?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"No. I read a lot of pages and I think I'll continue again tomorrow. The SSB:M tournament is 2 months away and everyone else is probably training. So let's have lunch and I'll just watch you two fight." Pichu said.  
  
And so they had their lunch and went to the training room. But however, Pichu was still curious about the dreams he's having. What does it mean? And what is in the restricted section of the book Pikachu and Ness doesn't want Pichu to see? Find out on the next fanfic! 


End file.
